


\\creation_of_a_life.MODE\\:Starting...

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, F/M, Human Dolls, Life is bought, Programming, lonely life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: One guy and an obsession: Make dolls...Living dolls. With an advanced system he  was able to produce a new artificial intelligence. But, are human dolls really alive? Or are they just another software?





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This music is perfect for this history XD  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcVv9R1ZR84)

  His room was illuminated only by his fireplace while he drew another creative model. This time he would make a brown doll, his friend's request for his daughter's gift. He chosen give to her a pair of green eyes and a black long hair. Due to the fact that she was a present for a young girl, one cream color dress seemed perfect. When he finished his draft he started the long process of development of metal joints. It would last all night to get ready, but to see the perfect when he finish anything would be worth it. The welding process was tiring and he was sweating a lot, but it was finally over, so he let the new metal structure rest and cool. He started to sew the dress.. but this time wasn't for the new doll. He was working in another doll, the doll that he intended to keep with him. She still din't have a name, he just called her Project 263 cause he didn't find a good name and she wasn't finished. 

  Her baby blue dress was ready. It wasn't a very chic dress, it was a simple one. He made it with the sewing skills that he learned from her mother. Before she died, she taught he andhis sister to sew clothes, how to make a skin stay soft, even make-up, hairstyles and haircuts. Rin used this skills in all of his creations, made his dolls look real. But this one is more special than the others. He was doing a doll similar to his deceased girlfriend. She died of an illness that infected his city. That made him move to the countryside, but it was too late, she died in the middle of the trip. It was hard to him admit that the love of his life had gone, leaving him alone, without family. It was not necrophilia, he didn't want anything sexual with her, he just wanted to be able to look to the love of his life's face. He spent every minute os his free time to develop a softy skin, with paraffin, fat and some soft tissues. Sometimes he only stood there and looked at his unfinished work of art, remering all the time with his girlfriend before she left him. When all of her false skin was finish he took a few hours for smooth and model all of her curves. His lips was make of the same material that her skin, however, there was a little more fat that her skin and a little of red ink, making appear that was a lipstick. Her eyes delicately outlined in a perfect line, below her eyelids was a pair of (e/c) glass eyes. Her (h/c) was made of real hair with a mixture of formaldehyde and perfumed oils. Rin took care while putting the dress on his doll. Now... she was ready to be connected. Before started to prepare her operational system he decided to stop a little and drink some coffee. 

 

  Now, he was ready to start the long process of giving life to his new lovely doll. After some hours typing on his keyboard it was time to test the new system. "\\\creation_of_a_life.MODE\\\:ON" He typed while heard a little noise and an electric current walked the body of his doll. After some seconds of silence he saw the system working and realized that his work of art was alive. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a little, so he typed in her settings some words:

 

"Breathe" He saw the doll's chest slowly go up and down. 

"Sit" The doll slowly sat in the work table. 

"Relax the body" He saw that the body of the doll wans't stiff and tense but chilled out.

"Look sideways" And he got up from his chair and walked toward his beautiful creation. When he caressed her cheek she turned to look at his face. "Anything missing yet" He typed in her settings only one little word.

"Speak" The silence echoed through the room... until the doll said her first word with a computer-developed voice.

 

"Creator"


	2. The First Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of the first doll. The one that was consumed of a disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song perfect for this history   
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcVv9R1ZR84 )

  "Onii-chan... mom want see you" Gou, the little sister said to her brother before she left her mom's room. Both He and She knew what would happen that day. Rin wasn't ready yet, lost his girlfriends made him weak, and saw his mother that way only made things worse. But before he got in to his mom's room he only heard a soft whisper. "My sweet little shark please take care of you sister" And her eyes closed slowly and the only thing that Gou could heard was a loud manly cry. She ran inside the room, but when she saw her mom died she fainted, but... wasn't despair, was the disease. She was consuming the little girl too, different that her mom, she didn't noticed the fast process of degradation of the organs that the disease caused in her body. See his mom and sister... and future bried... die to the same disease was enough for him. He was about to commit terrible. But before, he walked to his home under rain, but this time he hadn't his sister for run with him and laugh when arrived home all dirty and heard their mom scream. This time the rain was silent and this was killing him inside. When he passed near a old abandoned house he saw something cruel. A little porcelain doll with her bottom breaked, this made him cut the inside of his hand. The pain in his hand was weaker than the pain in his heart. He though that he had seen a white figure running down the street, screamed in panic. He remembered, the neighbors's daughter, she killed herself when discovered that she was sick. The same disease. 

 

  He brought the porcelain doll with him for his room, with the intention of repairing her and take her to the girl's grave. That day he discovered his passion for dolls, and started to repair broke dolls for free, as a way to honor the little girl that died, the owner of the porcelain doll that, now, was brand-new. All cleaned and without any crack, the way that he wanted that his heart was. So he started to sew rag dolls like his mom did with his sister. One of them he gave to a street girl, this made his heart feel good for a while. But when he found the first Gou's doll, all the sadness has returned. The image of his little sister filled his mind with memories. These were not the worst, the worst were when (w/n)'s memories came to his mind. His beloved future wife made his world fall apart when he remembered that she gone. The clock's noise was making him crazy, he wanted broked that shit before his mind exploded.

 

The ideia of made human dolls came to his mind while he was sleeping and dreaming with his beloved (w/n) and their children. A boy and a girl, sharing the same genetic traits. "Come on (d/n), play with your dolls, dad will come home soon and he wouldn't like to see his little princess crying." (w/n) took the girl in her lap while the boy ran in Rin's direction... but he passed by Rin and continued to run. But when (w/n) yelled he saw the worst thing that he could saw in all his life. A big car caming in his son's direction. This made him woke up shocked breathlessly breathing. "Dolls" he whispered while an ideia came in his mind. He went down to the basement and found his father"s smithy. He lit the fire and started work in a metal skeleton. The ideia of create a human doll filled his mind with others ideias of styles and how he could make them. 

 

 His first doll had red hair and eyes. He made a doll similar to his sister, but the ideia of give life to her seemed impossible but he decided to try. He spent a whole day developing an artificial intelligence for her. When he finally finished all his work it was dawn, but he decided turn her on. When she opened her eyes the gleam in his eyes was instantaneous, he found a way to give life to his creations. The doll similar to Gou was his first human doll and the beginning of a long journey for him.


	3. Reason

 She stayed in her corner, while his creator worked in another doll, for his friend's daughter. The doll's dress was finished and her skin dry, but he noticed  that he was forgiving something. A good name for her, but he couldn't choose a name for her. So, he typed in his notebook: "Project 240". And the doll woke up, looking at the horizon with an empty face. After made all the process in the new doll, he turned her off and sat for rest a little. While rest his head he saw, her person lovely doll, (f/n), sitting in her corner, motionless while his cat nudged his wet nose in her chin. He turned around and opened her software. When he opened he typed 3 little words. 

"Play with cats"

 

 Around 5 seconds, her soft hands started to caress the cat body, while he purred. Rin, finally, decided that was time to her know what she did. He wanted she knew what was the world and the things around her. 

 

 "Reason"

 

He was surprised when he saw the girl turned her head around the room. He thought that she was only looking around, but she was scanning the room around her body, collecting informations with her eyes and processor. He turned off his notebook and his lovely doll before kissing her head. "Good Night... (f/n)". When he left the room, her eyes ignited and she woke up, looking around her again. She found her creator's laptop, walking towards him with her small and delicate feets. She opened and turned him on, waiting until the screen shone. She pulled a thing behind her ear, a connection cable and inserted in the laptop. The informations running through her eyes was blinding her, until a red light blinded her eyes and only one word in her eyes.

 

"Overload"

 

Didn't take too long before she woke up, around five minutes. Now, she knew Rin's password and how enter in his computer. With a last loo around her, she walked back to her corner and turned off her system. The new acknowledgement would change her life, because she knew how to turn on and off her system. She didn't need her creator for turn on her system. With her new abilities she was be able to do, she was... now... planning something.

 

 

 

 When Rin woke up he felt something strange. Something was wrong. When she arrived his work room he saw a terrible and incredible thing. His doll was turned on, looking and leafing through their pages. "Creator... what is the meaning of this?" He knew that was hard to her understand what they meant, and this hurt his heart a little. See his beatiful and lovely creation suffering. He opened his laptop and her software, choosing the "Learn" option. When the tittle and the long line opened, he typed the word:

 

"Read"

 

 A little shock ran through her body and a soft and small moan came out of her mouth, and suddenly he heard a loud beep... and her body fell to the ground. "Overload" Her voice was weak and slow, her eyes turning black and her mouth closing. He sighed while took her body with him. "Too much information on the same time " 


End file.
